Unexpected
by rissydoll
Summary: They had never expected it to happen like this. [You really should have noticed.] Had never really expected it to happen at all. [You are her best friends, after all.]
1. Chapter 1

**_Unexpected_**

**Okay, so I totally got some constructive criticism! . It made me happy. Sure, normal reviews are great. And flames are nice and all. But constructive criticism is way cool! . So yeah, thanks for that, who ever you are (it wasn't signed). I'll work on what you said to. And now, on with this… Um, whatever it is. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer is as follows:**** I _do not_ own Naruto. If I did, there would be more guy-on-guy action, and it would definitely not be suitable for small children. As you can see, Naruto does not have those things in it. Therefore, I do not own it. So don't sue.**

_**u.N.e.X.p.E.c.T.e.D.**_

We had never really expected it to happen like this. Had never expected it to happen at all, really. But it did, and here we are. Hanging. In a basement. How the hell had we ended up in a basement? We had been out in the open only a few hours ago. Or was it a few days ago? Weeks maybe? Or months? Bah, who am I kidding. That's not the point! The point is, we're both dangling from the ceiling, by our wrists, in a fucking basement. In _her_ basement. It would be different if it were any one else's basement. But it was her basement. And, damnit, I can't figure out how it had happened. But boy, do I have an idea why. We both pretty much know why. But it's not like we'll ever be able to tell anyone when we make it out. _If_ we make it out.

Why hadn't we realized what was happening before it go too out of control? Maybe, if we had noticed, we would've been able to do something about it. We had known that, as soon as she _finally_ worked up the courage to tell the boy she liked about her feelings, she'd be shot down. And it had happened. He had shot the poor girl down, and she hadn't come out of her room for a few days. Then, when she finally came out, it seemed like she was back to normal. And we should have seen it, because we are (were?) her best friends. But we hadn't, so she'd lost it. We knew she had been having troubles at home, but we didn't think it would effect her as much as it actually had. And when she had finally broken, we had taken all the blame unto themselves. Because we were her friends. We should have known.

I suppose it had started long before either of us had even met her. Right when her father first started criticizing her. Telling her she'd never be as good as her sister. Maybe that was when she first started losing it. We can't be sure. We hadn't known her then, but we can't help but think that if we had known her, we could have saved her. We don't care about anyone else, not even ourselves. Just her. We just want our adorable little, mouse-like friend back. But she won't ever come back. She just can't.

I suppose it could have been her cousin's fault, too. He was always making fun of her. Hating her because she was from the main branch. Looking down on her because she was weaker than him. Loathing her for both reasons combined. But he's always loved her, in his own way. His own, sick, sadistic way. Maybe some of his sadist nature had rubbed off on her? No, that couldn't be the reason. …Well, maybe it was. I don't know anymore. Maybe if _I_ had told her that I had feelings for her, even though they had passed eventually, maybe it would have stopped her from breaking. Or at least _delayed_ the breaking for a while.

And hey, why isn't my companion moving? Wait, is he even breathing? Hey, hey wake up! Don't you go to sleep on me, I can't be left alone! Hey, hey are you even listening to me! Wake up! Hey, don't! No, stop, wait! No… Don't go to sleep, I hate being alone… Why do you always ignore me? I need you, please wake up…

No. **NO!** He's not d-de… He's just asleep. Just asleep. And that's why the flies are beginning to swarm… No, no just sleeping. Juuuuust sleeping. And he's not waking up, he's not. And now there's footsteps. And they're coming down the stairs and hey **WAKE UP!** Please wake up, _I don't want to die_ _in here! _Not like this! Not alone! _Please, just **wake up!**_

And she's down here, but what's she doing? Opening something. What's she opening, anyway? Why do I even care? I'm going to die anyway, and I just want him to wake up so I won't be alone… And now there's more footsteps, and the door's closing. And she's saying goodnight, and I know I'm crying. I'm bleeding everywhere, too, but that's the least of my problems right now, because that was carbon monoxide she opened up in here, and _I'm going to die!_ But I suppose it's fitting, even though it's not, not really. She died on the inside. We shouldn't have to die completely! And definitely not like this, oh please **someone help us!**

_**U.n.E.x.P.e.C.t.E.d.**_

They were found the next day. She had left, and her cousin had decided to investigate her home. And had found them, dead. Suffocated. Still bleeding. Apparently they hadn't been dead long. And they both looked so disgusting. And he was vomiting, and he called for help, and a few ANBU officers were sent, but they called for more. And no one could figure out why she did it, but no one wanted to know either. Hey, they had finally figured out who had killed their little ball of sunshine. And who had killed the others that had died. And were the others that had gone missing were. And why had she left? To let them clean up the mess. To terrorize another country, but come back after a while and finish the job. And they knew, but there was nothing they could do about it. After all, her cousin reasoned, they had brought it upon themselves. And it would seem he was right. He was always right. And they had broken their tiny little flower. Their little mouse. She was gone. Forever.

It's too bad, her cousin thinks, that she left. He very much would've liked to join her.

_**u.N.e.X.p.E.c.T.e.D.**_

**Okay, so yeah. I hope you figured out who it was. If you haven't, drop me a review and I'll tell you. And I plan on continuing this, giving you more information and stuff. So yeah. And I'm working on _Now I Know_, but I'm sort of stuck. I'll take suggestions! I'm not sure how long I want that story to be, but… I don't know, I guess just give me an idea of how long you want it to be, and I'll go from there! .**

**So, review! It feeds my highly under-fed ego. And maybe if you review, I'll put out less disturbing stories.**

**-Maryssah, Maiden of Pulchritude**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

**Okay, so. I believe this is the last chapter. For all those that couldn't figure it out, the last chapter was in Kiba's POV. And… Yeah. That's it. I might think up a sequel type thing to this… But I'm not sure.**

**Warnings:**** Character death. Lots of it. And OOCness.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto.**

**(u)(n)(e)(x)(p)(e)©(t)(e)(d)**

Naruto had been first. He had been training by himself and when he hadn't come home, Iruka and Sasuke had started to worry. Some ANBU members had found him the next day on top of the Hokage mountain, cut open with his insides strewn out of his body. Funny thing is, he died after he had been cut open like that, instead of dying during the process. His funeral was held two days later. Everyone attended it. They never found the murderer.

**(m)(u)®(d)(e)®(e)®**

Sasuke came next. His eyes had been gouged out and his throat had, literally, been ripped out. His hands had also been hacked off. Oddly enough, it had been Ino and Sakura that had found him. They had been taking care of him during the month since Naruto's death. They went to his house and found him like that on his bed. His funeral had been held two days later. Closed-casket. Everyone came. They never found his murderer, either.

**(k)(I)(l)(l)(I)(n)(g)(s)**

_By then, I had noticed something. A sort of pattern, if you will. Naruto and Sasuke had been connected. Dating, actually. It had to be someone that didn't like that fact. But everyone was okay with it. So who was it?_

**©(o)(n)(n)(e)©(t)(e)(d)**

Sakura was found with her face ripped off. Someone had literally ripped the skin off her face. Then, as if that wasn't enough, they strangled her with her spinal cord. Her funeral was held two days later, just like the others. Another closed-casket. Once again, everyone attended. And by this time, the city was on high alert.

ANBU were stationed outside the Hokage tower, as usual. But there were three times more than normal. No one was allowed to leave their houses after dark. They still never found the murderer. But the killings stopped for a while.

**(w)(a)(t)©(h)(e)(d)**

_Sakura was connected to Sasuke and Naruto. They had been teammates. Best friends._

**(t)(o)®(t)(u)®(e)**

Three months later, we found Ino. She had been depressed over the death of her girlfriend Sakura. Some off-duty ANBU members had found her on their way home, in an alleyway. She had been skinned alive and left to die. Another closed-casket funeral, another search for the killer that proved futile. But I had already figured it out.

**(f)(a)(m)(I)(l)(y)**

She had been acting different since Naruto was killed. Standing up to her father, yelling at her sister, challenging me to fights. I wanted to know why. I wasn't prepared for what I found, but I can't say I was surprised.

I went into her room, looking for something. Anything. I found pictures and the step-by-step process of killing the victims on the back. It was odd. I mean, I knew she would snap sometime. I just hadn't expected it to happen so soon.

I didn't confront her about it. I didn't want to. I just let it go.

**(f)®(I)(e)(n)(d)(s)**

Eventually Gaara, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Lee went missing. None of the ANBU members sent out could find them. Only Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Temari, Kankurou, Chouji and I were left.

Kiba and Shino disappeared two weeks after Gaara, Shikamaru, Tenten and Lee did. Then they were… Well, you know how they were found. The ANBU members could barely recognize the bodies of the other four. Everyone finally figured out who was responsible for all the killings. After all, the last six had been found in Hinata's basement. It was the only logical explanation.

Hinata had run. Nobody knows where she went, but I think she might have gone to Otogakure. She isn't wanted there. I think I would like to join her. I have a bit of unfinished business here in Konohagakure. Once I get it done, I'll join her. I think it will be… Quite nice, actually.

**(e)(n)(d)(e)**

**So, yeah. Like I said, I might make a sequel type thing. If I want to. And if I get enough reviews. So, just… Yeah.**

**Review and tell me what you thought.**

**-Maryssah, Maiden of Pulchritude**


End file.
